fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizu Ryūjin
Mizu Ryūjin (水の龍神 Mizu no Ryūjin) is a Water Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Guild, and a member of Team Natsu. She is famous for her apprences in Sorcerer Weekly, for her strength, her ability to pull off fusion raids,and art. She is also known by some as the Water Demon or Water Godess she is the strongest Water mage in Fairy Tail 'Appearance' Mizu is a skinny, yet very strong girl her bodily structure is much Like a combnation of Erza and Lucy's. She has Long brown hair that has the tips dyed blue( But with Dragon Force her hair is all blue.) Her hair verys length thanks to Cancers hair growth formual. She has sea green eyes that often change hue so sometimes they are bright and sometimes they are dull. Bust: 93 cm Waist: 58 cm Hip: 89 cm Her Fairy Tail Guild Mark is a blue with a hint of green and is located on the left side of her stomach. She is targeted by a lot of perverts while on job, at first Natsu and grey worried about her but soon relized she can take care of herself. (-cough- she almost killed a guy -cough-) Mizu has a indusreal on her left ear and both her ears are percied. She has been poundering about getting a Fairy Tail belly button ring. Much like Natsu, Mizu has a memento from her dragon, you cant always see it but it's a ankel braclet that has a blue heart charm on it. Her outfits are usally blue and green but she can wear diffrent colors but she prefers those. 'Personality' Mizu is a very kind girl, she is always there for her friends no matter what. She is very confdent in her power and loves useing whenever she can, she loves everyone in the guild (Even Loke eventhough he gets on her nerves). She also has a Exceed friend , named Nana, Nana is a boy by the way. Mizu has many talents but she is very shy about most of them, very so when it comes to her art and music. She is a very good singer and often sings with Mira when she vists her and she is a very good artist and draws with Reduus with her free-time. Only a few people knew about her art untill Natsu and Happy stole some art from her house and put it in a art show during Fantasia. She is known as the Water- Demon to her enemys and to her allys she is known as the Water godess. She has a very good relationship with everyone in Fairy Tail due to her kindness, she is ranked Number 3 in Sorcerer Weekly's top five female wizards to date. She has attracked the attion of Hibiki from Blue pegusus all though she does not like him like that they are good friends.She has a motion sickness issue as well but she is better at hiding it than Natsu but she does get lost a lot. At her younger years she was mean and cold hearted due to the loss of her dragon Suirō but soon became loving and a happy little Mizu.Mizu is much like Natsu and Grey. She. Loves. To. Fight. She has a very strong sense of humor and loves to pull pranks with Natsu. Her favorite food is hot and sour soup that Mira makes for her when she is sick. She and Mira have a very strong relationship ever since they were little and it has been growing since then. Altogh sweet when it comes to Lucy and Wendy, she turns total tomboy when it comes to everyone else, she is the only one who has gotten close to betting Erza and Luxas when it comes to strength and many enemys fear running into her becuse of that. She used to be apart of Luxas Team but left as soon as he tunred cold anf she stayed solo untill Lucy Joined the guild they soon became friends due to their mutral love for books. Category:Fairy Tail